vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Tail
For detailed information about the series, see the Fairy Tail Wiki. Overview Fairy Tail is a weekly battle manga made by Hiro Mashima (who is known for his series Rave Master). It centers around a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who joins a mages guild in the land of Fiore known as Fairy Tail. She joins a team with the some of the guilds strongest mages Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet,and Gray Fullbuster along with her teamates they battle many dark wizards and face many powerful villians and even travel to another world. Power of the verse Although it started out relatively modestly powerful, from the Tenrou arc onward, Fairy Tail has become a decently powerful verse. Mid tiers from the verse consist of S-class level mages and dark mages who range from Multi-City-block level to Small Town level in terms of Attack Potency. High tier consists of Wizard Saints and those on their level who range from Town level to City level. Top tier consists of Spriggan Shields and those who can contend with them as well as dragons and these characters possess city to mountain busting power. Some of the strongest characters in the series such as Acnologia and Igneel are at least capable of small island level destruction. The verse also has access to a country busting orbital weapon called Etherion. In terms of speed, the verse is decently fast. High tiers and top tiers are Hypersonic to Hypersonic+ with some of the god tiers of the series such as the dragons boasting of Massively Hypersonic speeds. Being a verse involving magic, Fairy Tail has a decent amount of hax abilities such as letter based magic which forces a target to comply with certain rules, death magic capable of instantly life-wiping entire cities, time manipulation, soul manipulation, gravity manipulation, spatial manipulation, mass manipulation, spells which can re-arrange the topography of a country, etc. There are also several abilities which ignore conventional durability such as the ability to inflict others with disease, sensory manipulation, energy draining, purifying abilities such as Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter, spells which can erase a target's existence, etc. Supporters and Opponents of the series Supporters: Mefre Antvasima SwordSlayer99 Teufel Dunkelheit Hizamaru Non-Bias AnimeFighter Keitaro46 Czuczian11 OishiLover75 Kaisaizx BlitzStrike SuperKamiNappa Ragnios Alpha149 Nibbler3100 LaxusDreyar Grudgeman1706 Lance Tennant Neutral: Sheoth Nabzilla SomebodyStupid Kowt Byakushiki Setsura Basilisk1995 Celestial Pegasus TheBlueDash Battlemania Drellix Not Jim Sterling Opponents: Hellspawn Barbarian Rocks75 SoyHop Faisal Shourov Polar-kun LordAizenSama SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 SpiralMaster Taikiru DarkLordZeta Kagemaru Kurosuke Zensum KuuIchigo CrossverseCrisis The Everlasting Alakabamm KuroSleepyAsh Yomi Schwarz Derpurple Characters 'Top Tiers' zeref.jpeg|'Zeref'|link=Zeref Human Acno 2.png|'Acnologia'|link=Acnologia celestial spirit king.png|'Celestial Spirit King'|link=Celestial Spirit King Mavis.png|'Mavis Vermilion'|link=Mavis Vermilion Igneel.png|'Igneel'|link=Igneel Atlas_Flame_Anime.png|'Atlas Flame'|link=Atlas Flame Mothergla.png|'Motherglare'|link=Motherglare Mard_geer.png|Mard Geer|link=Mard Geer Irene.jpg|'Irene Belserion'|link=Irene Belserion August's image.png|'August'|link=August Larcade 02.png|'Larcade Dragneel'|link=Larcade Dragneel Bradman.png|'Bloodman'|link=Bloodman High Tiers God Serena.jpg|'God Serena'|link=God Serena IMG_20150706_162857.jpg|Brandish|link=Brandish gildarts.jpg|'Gildarts Clive'|link=Gildarts Clive hades.png|'Hades'|link=Purehito/Hades (Fairy Tail) Bluenote_anime4.png|'Bluenote'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bluenote_Stinger makarov.jpg|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=Makarov Dreyar Jellal_in_X791.png|'Jellal Fernandes'|link=Jellal Fernandes laxus.jpg|'Laxus Dreyar'|link=Laxus Dreyar Jura for Pandemonium-0.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=Jura Neekis Myst.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=Mystogan erza.png|'Erza Scarlet'|link=Erza Scarlet Mirajane.JPG|Mirajane Strauss|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mirajane_Strauss natsu.png|'Natsu Dragneel'|link=Natsu Dragneel gajeel.jpg|'Gajeel Redfox'|link=Gajeel Redfox gray.jpg|'Gray Fullbuster'|link=Gray Fullbuster ikusa.png|'Ikusa-Tsunagi'|link=Ikusa-Tsunagi futurerogue.png|'Future Rogue'|link=Future Rogue Kyôka's profile image.png|'Kyôka'|link=Kyôka Seilah proposal.png|'Seilah'|link=Seilah 2JQ4Y-R0.jpg|'Dimaria Yesta'|link=Dimaria Yesta Wahl Icht (Main Body).png|'Wahl Icht'|link=Wahl Icht Azeal Lamur Mugshot.png|'Azeal Lamur'|link=Azeal Lamur Pobrane-0.jpg|'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki'|link=Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Silver's_profile_image.png|'Silver Fullbuster'|link=Silver Fullbuster Franmalth's_profile_image.png|'Franmalth'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Franmalth Torafuzar's_rational_behavior.png|'Torafuzar'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Torafuzar Tempester's_second_image.png|'Tempester'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tempester 1079298_1342710365432_full.jpg|'Ur'|link=Ur Anna.jpg|'Anna Heartfilia'|link=Anna Heartfilia Neinhart appears.png|'Neinhart'|link=Neinhart Invel_Mugshot.png|'Invel Yura'|link=Invel Yura Mid Tiers ' kagura.png|'Kagura Mikazuchi'|link=Kagura Mikazuchi Apariencia_de_Minerva_en_el_Día_5.png|'Minerva'|link=Minerva Orland Magia_de_Papel.png|'Kamika'|link=Kamika jacka.png|'Jackal'|link=Jackal Disto2.jpg|'Dist'|link=Dist wendy.png|'Wendy Marvell'|link=Wendy Marvell lucy.png|'Lucy Heartfilia'|link=Lucy Heartfilia juvia.jpg|'Juvia Lockser'|link=Juvia Lockser Shelia.jpg|'Sherria Blendy '|link=Sherria Blendy Pantherlily Profile.jpg|'Pantherlily'|link=Pantherlily Ultear's goodbye.png|'Ultear'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ultear_Milkovich Meredy_in_X791.png|'Meredy'|link=Meredy Azuma_anime.png|'Azuma'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Azuma 500px-Zancrow_god_slayer.jpg|'Zancrow'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zancrow Brain_Zero.png|'Brain|Zero'|link=Brain (Zero) Midnight_X791.png|'Midnight(Macbeth)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight cobra.erik.jpg|'Cobra(Erik)'|link=Cobra Racer_Cara.jpg|'Racer (Sawyer)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Racer elfman.png|'Elfman'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Elfman_Strauss rogue.png|'Rogue'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Cheney sting.png|Sting Eucliffe|link=Sting Eucliffe orga.png|'Orga'|link=Orga Nanagear 14620-1469280397.jpg|'Rufus'|link=Rufus Lore Freed_Mugshot.png|'Freed Justine'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Freed_Justine Evergreen-fairy-tail-33117914-900-503.jpg|'Evergreen'|link=Evergreen Yukino_profile_image.png|'Yukino'|link=Yukino Aguria cana.jpg|'Cana Alberona'|link=Cana Alberona Angel in X791.png|'Angel (Sorano Agria)'|link=Angel Erigorapp.PNG|Erigor|link=Erigor Flare.png|'Flare Corona'|link=Flare Corona Arlock.png|'Arlock'|link=Arlock GMG Millianna.png|'Millianna'|link=Millianna Marin Hollow.png|'Marin Hollow'|link=Marin Hollow Erza_knightwalker_render_2_by_erzaswiftsmiler13-d62gyze.png|'Erza Knightwalker'|link=Erza Knightwalker Hughes prop.png|'Hughes'|link=Hughes (Fairy Tail) Rustyrose X791.png|'Rustyrose'|link=Rustyrose The_mass_produced_Lamy.png|'Lamy'|link=Lamy 1491639_1436414233613_full.png|'Keyes'|link=Keyes Faust (Full).jpg|'Faust'|link=Faust (Fairy Tail) Loke_Profile_Proposal.png|Loke/Leo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Loke/Leo Aquarius_prop.png|Aquarius|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aquarius laila.jpg|'Layla Heartfilia'|link=Layla Heartfilia Low Tiers ' Mest_scary.jpg|'Mest'|link=Mest Gryder Levy_prof.png|'Levy'|link=Levy McGarden Young_Warrod_Sequen.png|'Warrod'|link=Warrod Sequen carla.png|'Carla'|link=Carla (Fairy Tail) Kinana Mugshot.png|'Kinana (Cuberios)'|link=Kinana X791 Alzack.PNG|'Alzack Connell'|link=Alzack Connell Arcadios.png|'Arcadios'|link=Arcadios Happy.png|'Happy'|link=Happy X791 Bisca.PNG|'Bisca Connell'|link=Bisca Connell née Mulan Weapons Top Tiers [[Etherion|'Etherion']] [[Fairy Heart|'Fairy Heart']] [[Eclipse Gate|'Eclipse Gate']] High Tiers [[Magic Staves (Fairy Tail)|'Magic Staves']] [[Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter|'Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter']] The Devil's Heart [[Celestial Spirit Gate Keys|'Celestial Spirit Gate Keys']] Mid Tiers Ten Commandments [[Fleuve d'étoiles|'Fleuve d'étoiles']] [[Star Dress|'Star Dress']] Category:Fairy Tail Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga